rdr_mythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasquatch
This article uses information from the Red Dead Redemption Wiki Sasquatch, is a mythical creature that makes an appearance in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC. Description Sasquatches have been described in reports as large, hairy, ape-like creatures, ranging from 6–10 feet (2–3 m) tall, weighing in excess of 500 pounds (230 kg), and covered in dark brown or dark reddish hair. Alleged witnesses have described large eyes, a pronounced brow ridge, and a large, low-set forehead; the top of the head has been described as rounded and crested, similar to the sagittal of the male gorilla. Sasquatch is commonly reported to have a strong, unpleasant smell by those who claim to have encountered it. In Undead Nightmare, they come in both reddish-brown and dark brown colored fur and have an appearance and characteristics similar to a gorilla. The darker colored ones are assumed to be male (as seen in The Birth of the Conservation Movement), while the reddish brown ones are assumed to be female. They are intelligent and are able to speak English fluently. According to Rockstar's game art and a crazy man in the wilderness, they prey on human infants and are "Extremely dangerous and should not be approached". However, they actually eat mushrooms and berries and have been living in the forests of Tall Trees for over one thousand years according to the "last" sasquatch. Despite their appearance, they are very similar to humans by reactions and feelings. Location They are always found in and around Tall Trees, regardless if the player kills the supposed "last" one. The in-game Sasquatch are timid and apt to run from the player if threatened in any way. They claim to have been living in Tall Trees for over a thousand years, but they cannot be found in the normal campaign. Interaction In the stranger mission "Birth of the Conservation Movement", the player is tasked by a man wearing clothing similar to the Expert Hunter Outfit to kill the Sasquatch around Tall Trees. When the last specimen is found, he'll tell a moving story about being the last of his kind and how he wishes to be killed. After the cut scene, the quest is complete. However, the player can choose to leave him be or to end his life. This decision will not affect the storyline or the rest of the game. Whether the player decides to eliminate the final Sasquatch or not, the player will occasionally find Sasquatch within Tall Trees. Trivia *Rockstar added Sasquatch to the game based off of a myth of him in another Rockstar game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *In Grand Theft Auto V, there is a Strangers and Freaks mission unlocked after completing the game 100%, titled "The Last One." This entire mission is a reference to Birth of the Conservation Movement in RDR: UN. The player character will be greeted with a gunshot, and it is revealed to be that a hunter wearing the clothes of the mission giver in BotCM mistook the player for a "Sasquatch." A thing to note is that the subtitles replace "Sasquatch" with "Beast." The player will then encounter the Bigfoot and chase him to a mountain side, were the player shoots him in the leg. The player approaches the creature and says "Shoot me human, I'm the last of my kind." This is the exact quote said by the Sasquatch in BotCM. Although in this case, the "Sasquatch" is revealed to be a man in a costume rather than a real Sasquatch. Category:Proven Myths Category:Myths Category:Undead Nightmare Myths Category:Tall Trees Myths Category:Creatures Category:Animals